


For the Science

by elumish



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e14 Hathor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumish/pseuds/elumish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Lieutenant Wilson looked nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Science

First Lieutenant Wilson looked nervous. Of course, Dr. Mackenzie mused, most members of the SGC—or the American military at large—looked nervous when faced with a psychologist or psychiatrist or basically anyone who could declare them unfit for duty. On the other hand, most of them didn’t request a meeting.

Though he had a feeling of what this meeting is about.

“What can I do for you, Lieutenant?”

Lieutenant Wilson hesitated for a second, his back so rigid it almost seemed to be bending backwards. “The thing with the Goa’uld, Hathor, it shouldn’t have happened to me.”

Dr. Mackenzie held up a hand to stop him before he could go any further. “Lieutenant, let me just remind you that Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell is still—”

“Yes, sir.” He swallowed, shook his head. “No, sir. It doesn’t matter. Sir.”

Ah, so it was the other problem. “I know it feels like this can’t happen to you because you’re a soldier or because you’re a man, but let me remind you that this isn’t about blame or choice. Hathor is a Goa’uld; no amount of training or preparation can—”

Lieutenant Wilson shook his head again, seeming to gain steam, or at least confidence. “No, sir. That’s not the problem.” He sighed, looking like he was steeling himself for some inevitable blow. “I’m a non-libidoist aromantic asexual. It…shouldn’t have happened.”

Huh. That is about as far as Dr. Mackenzie could have imagined coming out of the mouth of a First Lieutenant in the Air Force while still being technically allowed to be said. “You—”

“I know that you were off base, sir, so you didn’t feel it, but it was—my body was revolting against me, it wasn’t mine anymore, and I don’t know if that’s what it feels like to be host to a Goa’uld, but I can’t imagine it’s worse. I can’t imagine anything is worse.” He was shaking now, his fingers trembling in continuous shivers as he held himself so straight and rigid. It was almost painful to watch, this young man—who can’t be older than twenty-two—trying so hard not to fall apart.

“Would you like me to have you transferred, removed from your gate team?” The Lieutenant was on SG-8 according to his file. But if this had broken him, he shouldn’t—couldn’t—be forced to return to his regular duties.

Another shake of his head. It seems to be the only voluntary movement the Lieutenant was going to make while in the office. “No, sir. No. I—I want to fight it, sir, I want to fight them. They shouldn’t be able to do this to people.”

“I can help talk you through this, if you’d like, through the feelings that you’re having dealing with this.”

A pause, and then he shook his head again, this time more slowly. “No, I don’t think I need that. I mean, I don’t think it would help. No offense, but unless you’re…like me, which I’m guessing you’re not, you’re not really going to get it. Therapists tend not to.”

Dr. Mackenzie wanted to argue with that, but even though he knew the theory, he had zero experience with asexuality and aromanticism, and if possible even less with unnaturally forced sexual desire interfering with them. Up until recently, asexuality had still been considered a mental disorder, so he knew how to treat it that way, but beyond that, he was in the dark.

“I would suggest that you speak to another therapist, but—”

“But they don’t have clearance.” Wilson looked horrified at having interrupted, then schooled his expression to say, “I know. I actually came to you mostly for a more…scientific conversation. I think what Hathor did, whatever chemical used, it’s closer to something used for brainwashing than to an aphrodisiac. I know they talked about how it was basically just an aphrodisiac that enhanced natural desire, but that assumes that all of the men and women on the base are straight, and that’s not the case. So I just wanted to say that I think it’s something that targets people with XY chromosomes instead of anything else. In case that’ll help with the science.”

There was a heartbeat of silence as Dr. MacKenzie tried to figure out how he could respond, and then Wilson jerked to his feet, hands moving behind his back. “I’m going to go now.” And then he spun and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.


End file.
